Brand New Reality
by KCKibbles
Summary: You never know how good you have it until it's gone. Phineas already knows how good he has it. When he unintentionally makes a wish, it thrusts him into a different reality. He'll do anything to get back to his old life. But can he do it without Ferb?
1. Chapter 1

"I really didn't think it would be that bouncy!" Phineas said, laying down on the giant trampoline his mom and dad had bought for them. He was exhausted from all the test jumps. Isabella collasped next to him, panting.

"We must have been jumping for hours!" she gasped, rolling on her back. Ferb jumped down right next to them, sending all of them up a few feet in the air. When they landed, he gave them an apoligetic look and sat down on the other side of Phineas.

"I think we got a bit carried away," Phineas said, not bothered at all. "We didn't even get to start on the obstacle course, we were so busy jumping on this. The day is already almost over."

"It was a fun day, nonetheless," Ferb added.

"You said it. Did you see all of Isabella's flips?"

"My legs are sore," Isabella moaned. She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball as if to sleep. She was forced to get up again when she heard her mother call out for her to come back home. She waved goodbye to them and ran across the street into her house.

"Guess we should go back inside," Phineas suggested. Ferb nodded, jumping down from the trampoline and landing on the ground just in time to catch Phineas who jumped down after him. They slid open the glass door and went inside. They headed toward the living room but Phineas stopped.

"It's just occured to me that we haven't seen Candace today!" Phineas explained. "Let's go see what she's up to, we have nothing else to do, and besides, we never spend time with her!"

Ferb cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, her blatant intolerance for us might be the reason for that..." he mused. He then shrugged. "Come on, she hasn't seen us all day, and I don't think we've been annoying lately."

After a brief look around the house, they found her in the den, looking at a few photo albums and papers, then typing on the computer. The approached her while she was scanning a picture of them.

"Hey Candace, whatcha doin'?" Phineas asked.

She looked at the computer once, then at him. "I'm making a family tree, and it takes lots of concentration. It'd be nice if you two can leave me alone for a while." She looked at the time, then stared at them suspiciously. "Wait a minute, what have you guys been doing all day?"

"Mom and Dad got us a trampoline,we've been jumping all day on it," Phineas answered. Ferb picked up the picture Candace had put in a pile. He stared at it for a few seconds, then handed it to Phineas. It was a picture of an ordinary looking man, except he was holding a guitar and his tongue was sticking out.

"Hey, he looks familiar," Phineas mumbled. Something in his mind clicked as he recognized him. "Oh! Isn't this our other old dad?"

Candace nodded. "How should I connect him to the tree? He was with mom...but they never got married, but he had us with her...What kind of line should I put?"

"How about a dotted or dashed one?" Phineas suggested. He put the picture back down on the pile. "You know, it's wierd to think about what life would be like if something different happened. Like what if I wasn't born? Or what if he and mom got married? The possibilities."

"I researched him, he has a small band that's going on tour the day after tomorow," Candace said, backing away from the computer to show them the monitor. "That explains why you and me have so much money in our accounts. Interesting, right?"

"Yeah," Phineas agreed absentmindly. He was looking around. "Hey, where's Perry? He usually shows up around this time..."

"Good, go look for him. Oh yeah, Mom said she'll be coming home late, just fix yourselves some sandwiches for dinner and go to bed." Phineas motioned for Ferb to follow him in his search for Perry. After searching the house carefully, they looked outside, spotting him on top of the trampoline. How did he even get up there?

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said, relieved. Ferb climbed up on the trampoline and picked up the platypus which seemed to be a bit nervous. Phineas climbed onto the trampoline with them. After a moment, Ferb sat back down and put Perry on his lap. They sat in silence for a while, just looking up at the sky which was slowly getting darker.

"Hey Ferb, do you think there are alternate dimensions?" Phineas asked all of a sudden.

Ferb blinked.

"Yeah, me too. Like, imagine life without Perry. Our life would be Perryless! That's scary to think about." Phineas stroked Perry a couple of times, looking thoughtful. "You know, sometimes I wonder what life would be like if... Mom and my birthdad got married. We wouldn't have met, would we? Mom wouldn't be interested if she was already married."

Ferb was staring at him curiously, then he shrugged.

"I want to see what it's like to have my birthdad as a dad." He quickly looked at his stepbrother. "Not that I regret you in the family! Oh wow, imagine life without each other Ferb...it's too terrible to even imagine!"  
They both froze when they heard a whir and a few clanks. Something below them was glowing and the quickly slid off the trampoline to investigate. They looked under the trampoline and saw a machine there, still making strange sounds.

"How did that get there?" Phineas asked, crawling toward it. "And what is it?"

Ferb poked it once, then backed away from it to examine a thick cord which seemed to have been cut. Phineas walked around the yard, then looked up. "Oh hey, that blimp must have dropped it!"

Floating away slowly was a large purple blimp, a barely visable cord was dangling from it. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated," Phineas read. He shrugged. "We'll tell Mom in the morning. It's probably best not to touch it. Remember how crazy she got with that Anit-Romance machine?" Ferb nodded in agreement. He pointed at the house, then at his stomach. Phineas laughed. "Ok, sandwiches for dinner, then off to bed. Tomorow is a brand new day!"

~o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o~

That night, Phineas had a very strange dream. He didn't see anything as he usually did. Instead, he just felt different. The feeling was almost pleasant, but he knew something was up. Reluctantly, he sat up in bed and looked around in the dark. Everything seemed normal at first, until he noticed a few of his possessions melting away, beams of light shooting out in gaps. He stared at the strange transformations in awe, then turned to Ferb who was still asleep. His bed was glowing as well, and it was slowly disappearing.

"Ferb!" Phineas shouted, noticing his voice was echoing. His step brother shifted in bed and sat up slowly. Only a second passed before Ferb shot up completely and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Phineas?" he called loudly, but his voice faded as he melted away.

~o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o~

"Phineas!" a voice called from outside the room. Phineas curled up tighter into a ball, covering himself completely. He knew it was too early to be waking up, yet that was undoubtedly his mom outside the door.

"Phineas! Wake up, breakfast is ready!"

"Ok Mom!" he shouted back sleepily.

"Wake up Candace on your way down!"

"Mmm." He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes open, not remembering his 'dream' at all. They widened when he noticed something was very different about his room. He had rocketship wallpaper... Why did he have rocket ship wallpaper? And where was the computer? It was usually in front of his bed by the door. "Whoa, Ferb, did you remodel while I was asleep?" Phineas asked, looking at his alarm clock. He turned to look at Ferb, but was completely thrown off by the fact that there was no bed beside his. "Um...Ferb?" He slid off of his bed and walked around the other half of his room. Picture frames, toys, the computer and his instruments were there. All of Ferb's things were gone. "Feeerb," he called softly, uncertain if it was some kind of prank. Had he moved to another room? He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, about to go down the stairs before remembering he had to wake up Candace. Maybe she knew where he was. He knocked on her door, listening closely.

"Come in," she yawned from inside.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "Mom said to wake up, breakfast is ready," he said.

She didn't respond.

He sighed and went closer to the bed. "Candace, wake up! Have you seen Ferb?" he asked, nudging her.

She sat up and yawned. "Seen what?"

"Ferb."

"What is that? A TV show? I went to bed early, remember?"

He chuckled, she must still be half asleep. "You know, Ferb. Who else could I be talking about?"

Her eyes widened, then she glared at him. "Ferb? Phineas, that better not be the name of a new hissing cockroach, because once I see it, I'm going to squish it and then Dad is gon-"

"Hissing cockroach?" Phineas repeated. "Why would I...I'm talking about Ferb! Your other brother!"

She sighed. "Phineas, go wash your face to wake up. We don't have another brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Phineas asked. He wasn't sure he heard Candace correctly.

"We don't have another brother." Candace repeated, stretching as she sat up.

"Well... step brother!" Phineas said quickly. Hopefully Candace just wanted to be specific; maybe she was even pulling a joke on him. "Taller than me, green hair, quiet, British accent? Ring a bell?"

She just stared at him as if he were crazy, then it seemed to dawn on her. She twirled a lock of her hair, looking a bit amused. "Ooooh, Ferb. Um, nope haven't seen him yet...Why don't you go ask Mom while I change?"

"Good idea!" He left her room and darted down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen table where Linda was putting down some eggs and bacon. "Morning mom!"

"Good morning Phineas, is Candace getting dressed?" Linda asked, handing him a plate.

"Yeah. Mom, where's Ferb? His bed is gone and my room changed. Candace hasn't seen him either."

"Who's Ferb?"

Phineas almost fell over. Now he knew something was very wrong. How could two people forget Ferb? They were family! Were they all in on a joke? But they couldn't be that cruel, could they? And definitely not Ferb, Ferb would never pull something like this.

"N-Never mind." he stuttered. "Um, where's dad?"

"He upstairs, he'll be down in a second." she replied, not even noticing how upset he seemed. Phineas silently stared at his mother. Something was different about her, she was wearing different clothes... And if he didn't know any better, he would think she looked a bit older too. Or maybe under stress. He shook the thought away and slid into his chair to eat his breakfast. Where was Ferb? It was like he vanished off the face of the earth! He choked a little at the thought.

"Morning mom." Candace said as she entered the kitchen. "I'm going to head over to Stacy's after breakfast, alright?"

Linda nodded. "You have everything packed?"

"Just need a few more clothes, I'll be back in time to finish."

"Pack for what?" Phineas asked.

Both girls groaned. "Phineas Flynn, you better be packed and ready to go by tonight!" Linda scolded. "We are not going to be late because you forgot something!"

Phineas winced. "Sorry... but pack for what?"

"Dad's taking us on tour, you've been excited for days!" Candace replied with a roll of her eyes. She nibbled at some bacon and stared at him suspiciously. "You're acting weird."

"The world gets completely unbalanced if I don't have contact with Ferb, and I can't find him." Phineas sighed. He noticed Linda looked over at Candace questioningly. She mouthed, "imaginary friend" and his mom nodded in understanding. Phineas sat up straighter and thumped his hands on the table. "Hey, wait, he's not imaginary! He's our brother, Candace! And he's your son, Mom!"

They just looked at each other and shrugged.

Phineas glared down at the floor and left his seat to go outside. His mood brightened when he saw Isabella walked down the street with her chihuahua, Pinky. He had never seen her up that early, usually she didn't come until he and Ferb were halfway through building their daily project, maybe she remembered Ferb. He called out to her and she stopped, pulling Pinky back when he continued on.

"Hey, Phineas." she greeted impassively.

"Whatcha doooin'?" he asked. She glared at him and he took a step back. "Um... sorry?"

"You're making fun of me!" she accused.

"N-no! I was just saying it 'cause you always say it and I thought... i-it would be funny if-"

"You see!" She pouted. "Come on Pinky, let's get out of here."

Phineas was bewildered. "Wait, no, I'm sorry Isabella!" he said, running in front of her. "I didn't think it would offend you, I've said it before and you never minded. I won't say it anymore if it makes you feel better." He smiled uncertainly.

"We barely talk to each other." she said sourly.

He swallowed. "I was... I just wanted to know if you've seen Ferb around. I can't find him, and it's like he's never existed. Everyone's acting so weird."

She just stared at him for a moment. "Who's Ferb, your pet platypus? I saw him when I woke up, poor thing was hiding under the house. You have to stop being so mean to him, he's not a toy!"

Phineas' eyes were wide as saucers. "I would never hurt Perry! What's wrong with everyone?! Ferb is my stepbrother, and we both love Perry!" he almost shouted. "You come and see us in the yard every morning!"

She snorted and looked at him as if he were crazy. "I've never seen anyone except you in the yard. All I know is that you have a sister. Now leave me alone, I'm going to the park." Phineas watched her go in speechless shock. He snapped out of it only because he heard a loud car horn telling him to stop standing in the middle of the street. He ran to the backyard, taking a quick look around before he began to shout Perry's name.

"He's under my bed." Candace said from the sliding glass door. "He came back a little while ago. Look, go easy on him today, he's still covered in Kool-Aid from your last experiment!"

Phineas stared blankly, the composed himself and ran into the house, up the stairs, and into Candace's room. He practically threw himself on the floor to look under Candace's bed. Just like she had said, Perry was under there, waking up from what was probably a short nap. Phineas sighed in relief and reached under as far as his hands could reach. Unfortunately, his fingers barely brushed against the platypus's fur, and he didn't even try to go toward Phineas either.

"Perry," Phineas whimpered. "Come out. Please?"

Perry chattered and hesitantly scooted forward. Phineas was shocked to see his fur was stained red. It was probably the Kool-Aid Candace had mentioned before. But surely it hadn't been Phineas who had done it? He would _never_ harm a hair on Perry's adorable head. He picked Perry up and held him loosely in his arms but the platypus was unusually stiff as if he wasn't used to being held like that.

"Perry, this isn't my home," Phineas said, hugging him a little. "I _know_ it isn't. Something must have happened. Mom, Candace, and Isabella are different and I can't find Ferb."

With a sigh, Phineas left Candace's room and walked into the hall, staring at the ground as he went towards the stairs.

"Hey, kiddo, what's got you down?"

Phineas's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. Who he saw almost made him drop Perry on the floor.

"You!" he shouted.

The man laughed at the expression on his face. His hair was red just like Phineas and he held a guitar over his shoulder with a distinctly playful twinkle in his eye. The fact that Phineas's birth dad was standing right in front of Phineas raised the creepiness scale of the day up to a whole new level.


End file.
